Unexpected
by wawa1981
Summary: Sesshoumaru learns not everything is as it seems. Written for Danyealle-sama 50 ways to torture a Taiyoukai challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Number One- The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz Media. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **

**Disclaimer number two- The above disclaimer is not mine. I copied and pasted it from Nobody's forum post on disclaimers. **

AN- This was written for Danyealle-sama torture challenge 50 ways to torture a Taiyoukai. My word count is 652. Thanks to all who read and review!

Unexpected

Sesshoumaru had just dropped off his best female friend at the airport, and was feeling a bit strange. He felt fine this morning and on the way to the airport, but when he watched Kagome board the plane taking her to America to study abroad something he had never felt before surged through him.

Deciding that a few drinks at the local bar might help him get rid of this unusual feeling. Sesshoumaru broke his normal rule of no drinking during the weekdays, and quickly made his way to the bar.

Ignoring everything around him Sesshoumaru took a seat at the back of the bar and ordered his drink. Running the days events through his head several times, he suddenly had a very terrifying epiphany. It washed over him like a bucket of cold water. He missed Kagome and with that realization, he delved deeper into himself to find that he may actually love her!

Sesshoumaru playboy of the millennium had fallen in love with his best friend. Making a quick and maybe rash decision the part of Sesshoumaru that was not ready to give up his playboy status decided to bury these feelings with booze and what else women.

After attaining, the lovely numb feeling that came with mass consumption of alcohol Sesshoumaru slowly surveyed the female population in the bar. His eyes quickly fell on a human female across the bar. She was tall, dark haired and slightly resembled Kagome in his inebriated state. A small smirk touched his lips when said female looked up and gave him a coy smile. This one was in the bag.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foregoing a slow seduction Sesshoumaru immediately started kissing, whatever her name was as soon as they entered his home. Literally throwing the women over his shoulder, he used his demon speed to get to his bedroom in two seconds flat.

Setting her on her feet Sesshoumaru worked on stripping the clothes off his next conquest. However, something completely unexpected popped its way into existence instantly putting the daiyoukai into a comatose version of shock.

Jakotsu noticed where the beautiful dog demon was looking and realized what was wrong. Choking back the giggles that threatened to burst forth, he could not help but take a couple of jabs at the infallible Sesshoumaru-sama.

"I thought you knew I was a man. I mean with your superior dog demon abilities and all. Not to mention the tabloids always running stories about you being to pretty and possibly gay. I assumed there was a small grain of truth to the rumors."

Jakotsu, a being that always held a lot of pride for speaking his mind finally noticed the small continuous growl coming from the demon lord. Figuring he was in this deep anyways grabbed his clothes and with an air of smugness around him turned to the dog demon.

"Too bad you are obviously not because you and I fluffy could have had fun."

With those parting words, Jakotsu fled the house as if the fires of hell were after him.

Sesshoumaru did not even register the words spoken to him and after thirty minutes of staring at the spot the man had occupied suddenly came back to himself. Running as fast as he could to the bathroom, he purged everything that was in his stomach.

Grabbing his toothbrush, he proceeded to rub away most of the enamel off his teeth and brush his tongue so hard it started to bleed. Ripping open the shower stall door and turning the water to the highest setting, Sesshoumaru scrubbed every part of his body until it was red.

This had to be some kind of cruel torture. Some deity out there was finding much amusement from his experience tonight. Maybe it was fate trying to guide him towards Kagome. He was not sure. One thing he knew for sure though was that his womanizing ways were over.

AN- I hope you enjoyed my torture of Sesshoumaru. If you see any mistakes please let me know. I have a bad habit of writing, editing, and then posting all in one sitting. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Number One- The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz Media. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **

**AN- **I was not planning on another chapter, but this came to mind and would not leave me alone. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all who read and Review! Word count is 512.

**The Hunt**

He had finally caught the scent of his prey and tracked it to a nightclub he had never heard of before. Entering the club, he was met by the usual bouncer type and asked to pay a cover for the show they were having that night. Dishing out the ten dollars to get him closer to his goal, he swiftly entered the club.

So focused on his prey he did not notice the different clientele randomly strewn about the bar and tables surrounding the stage. Closing his eyes, he used his superior sense of smell to locate who he was looking for. Finding his mark behind the curtain on the stage, he decided to wait for the right moment. Knowing that he could do nothing now, as they were in public he quickly found a table in the back.

Assured that he had not been detected he scanned the rest of his surroundings. Instantly he became aware of why he had not heard of this bar before. Everywhere he looked, half of the males were dressed in women's clothing with their makeup done. Considering whom his prey was he was not in the least bit surprised.

Turning to the bar he noticed, what he presumed to be a waiter making his way towards his table. Sesshoumaru had to hold in a shudder that threatened to overcome him with the look the waiter was giving him. Not to mention what said waiter was wearing.

Bright red short shorts, a tiny black tank top, and a pair of white tube socks with three red stripes at the top sashayed there way to his table. Stopping with a flourish the waiter attempted what could only be described as a come-hither look.

"Well hello there gorgeous what can I get you to drink tonight? You look like a martini type of man or possibly a cosmopolitan."

Due to his present objective Sesshoumaru forcefully calmed himself from killing the outlandish male. It was not the waiter's fault that he was devastatingly handsome and could attract both males and females. He simply ordered a glass of tea not trusting the effects of alcohol since _the incident _especially in this place.

"Oh. My. Lord. Your voice is like butter. I could listen to you talk _all_ day long!"

Not bothering to stop the growl from making its way out his throat Sesshoumaru made his displeasure known. The flamboyant male quickly left the table returning a short while later with tea before high tailing it out of the general vicinity of that particular male.

Suddenly the lights went down and music started to play. Recognizing the song as one of Kagome's favorites Sesshoumaru considered seppuku instead of dealing with this torture.

Looking onstage to the half naked men with angel wings dancing to 'Its Raining Men' Sesshoumaru came to one conclusion………everyone in this room was going to die by his hand. Starting with the man, he took home the other night currently grinding against a dark haired male onstage. Preparing his acid whip Sesshoumaru slowly stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Number One- The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz Media. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **

AN- This one is short and sweet. I just can't help torturing Sesshoumaru! I am currently working on another chapter with more Kagome involved, and defiantly more torture! Thanks to all who read and review!

Satisfaction

Today started as any other day he woke up, showered, ate his breakfast, and was now getting ready for work. The only difference was today he felt incredible; absolutely nothing could wreck his day today. Last night had been one of the most satisfying nights in a long, long time. He even caught himself whistling he was in such a fantastic mood.

Killing all of those men was indeed, what he needed and there was no evidence to lead back to him. He was perfect in his crime. Maybe it was a bit much to have obliterated the whole building the club resided in with his caustic poison, but it just felt so good destroying everything to remind him of the indignities he suffered through the past couple of days.

Gathering his brief case Sesshoumaru decided to walk the few blocks to work as opposed to driving as usual. Turning the corner, he past a magazine vendor and caught site of the front page headline. There was what was left of the club, which happened to be only the foundation. Taking the paper and skimming over the article, he could not help the smirk that graced his face. What the paper had called a tragedy he called a triumph.

Buying the paper from the vendor, he made to continue on his way to work. Glancing at all of the other papers something caught his eye and made him pause. There on one of the shelves was a picture of him. Normally something like this would not bother him, but it was who was in the picture with him that sent his good mood packing.

Snatching up the magazine Sesshoumaru felt fury like nothing else envelope him. There next to him was that damned male, now known as Jakotsu smiling up at him. The smile felt like it was taunting him as if the human had gained a small measure of revenge against him. Reading the article further unleashed a snarl from his throat.

'HE WAS NOT OUT OF THE CLOSET!!'

AN- Love it, hate it let me know!


End file.
